You are forever mine Tsubasas VER
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Tsubasas ver.
1. Chapter 1

You** are Forever Mine (Tsubasas ver.)**

**AN: this is Tsubasas ver. of you are forever mine**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 1**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan and Hotaru are best friends they went to the same school and now they went to Gakuen Alice High. Mikan is smart, but Hotaru is smarter Hotaru is slim and beautiful, but Mikan's Prettier. In fact that is the exact reason Mikan and Hotaru had to move schools because boys kept stalking them.

**Mikans POV:**

'Whoa' I thought "Hotaru look that's Gakuen Alice it's so BIG!" Hotaru looked out the window and kept her stoic face "Meh it's not as big as my summer house"

When the car stopped Me and Hotaru stepped out of the limo and went to our classes since Hotaru's brother Subaru worked there he gave us our schedules, on the way we saw a blond feminine man wearing a tutu running towards us he stopped and said "oh you must be the new students I'm Narumi sensei I'll take you to your class I'm your teacher."

When we arrived at our room 2-A Narumi said that he'd signal us when to come in. Narumi jumped in and the class went silent "Mou my class is cold ... Anyways we have 2 new students! COME IN!"

When we heard the signal we walked elegantly and gracefully in and then we saw almost all the boys had hearts in their eyes and some girls had envious and some were mesmerised by their elegance.

We introduced ourselves "I'm Mikan Sakura 16 special star no questions please" then Hotaru "Hotaru Imai 16 don't mess with me or the baka there no Q&A"

**Natsumes POV:**

Two hot girls walk into the room pfft probably fan girls!

**Tsubasa POV:**

Whoa that brunette sure is hot!

**Koko POV:**

Hope there single!

**Ruka POV:**

They both look cute!

**Youichi POV:**

Mikan-nee? And Hotaru-nee?

**Normal POV:**

Narumi says "since were in pairs Mikans with Tsubasa and Hotaru with Ruka free period bye, bye students~!" as he jumped out the room. Mikan sat next to Tsubasa and Hotaru near Ruka, it was awkward 'til Mikan broke the silence "Hi I'm Mikan you are ..." Tsubasa said "I'm Tsubasa" and with that Tsubasa winked at Mikan.

**SPLASH!**

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted Mikan drenched in water saw the culprit it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair "leave Tsubasa-sama alone he's mine" Mikan then got pissed at that girl " I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I DOTN THINK HE BELONGS TO YOU AND ANYWAY I WASNT HARRASSING HIM I WAS MAKING SMALL TALK AND IF YOU THINK YOUR GOOD FOR HIM I DONT THINK SO!"

The boys looked at Mikan and laughed at what she said. Then Tsubasa hugged Mikan "Thanks for standing up for me you didn't need to" then he sat back down.

**Mikan POV:**

I felt warmth creeping up on my cheek "I'm going to look for a spare uniform" she walked out the classroom 'wait wasn't that Youichi? Oh well' Mikan walked towards a water fountain and saw a figure.

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT THE OTHER VER. WILL BE OUT SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

You** are Forever Mine (Tsubasas ver.)**

**AN: this is Tsubasas ver. of you are forever mine**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 2**

**Tsubasa's POV:**

I walked out of the class to look for Mikan to see if she was fine until I saw her being crowded by 3 boys. I ran to her and snaked my hands around her waist, I felt her hug me. I then said "sorry, but she's taken" I heard them kiss there teeth when they walked away.

I walked Mikan back to her dorm, when we were inside she started crying I comforted her and asked what she wanted and she said "I need...Hotaru... and You-chan..." I asked who You-chan was and it shocked me when she said 'It's... Youichi... He's my younger brother'

I ran back to class to get Hotaru and Youichi when I reached there I told the two and they ran with me back to her dorm.

Hotaru ran to her side and Youichi knelt down in front of her. I saw her smile a small smile and she hugged them I saw Hotaru mouth 'Thank you, Who did this?' I mouthed back '3 idiots' she smirked like she said she would kill them.

When Mikan stopped I saw Youichi Hug her and say "Nee-san want to skip class and eat at a restaurant?" She smiled as a response.

**Youichi POV:**

I texted the guys to go to the restaurant with us and they said sure as a response except for 2. Ruka and Natsume, Hotaru-nee said she had a project to work on with Ruka so we left her. I am so happy I got my nee-chan back; she hasn't changed which is good I hope she doesn't get a bad influence. We walked to the restaurant and we saw the guys.

**Natsume POV:**

Man I thought shed be a fan girl, but I guessed wrong, I looked at Youichi and saw how close he was to Mikan I wonder why he never did that to any other girl before. But he did say he had a sister and couldn't see here is Mikan his sister? This girl is very interesting.

_Meanwhile..._

**Hotaru's POV:**

"Nogi... DONT PUT THAT IN THERE BAKA IT'LL-"

**BANG!**

I stood up and helped Nogi out "You idiot now we have to start our project again urgh!" I heard him try to apologise, but I blanked him out. I looked out of my window to see the baka and Nogis' friends and You-kun with her. I smiled seeing the baka with Youichi again and told Nogi to have fun while I finished the project.

I heard the door slam and continued on with our project.

**Tsubasa POV:**

When Ruka and Hotaru came we told them we wanted to have a campfire, Hotaru sighed while Ruka smiled. I went up to Mikan who was catching up with her brother... And I asked her if she wanted to go camping with us, I saw her eyes lit up and she jumped around saying 'YES YES YES'.

I smiled at her actions and I saw everyone chuckle except Natsume and Hotaru.

**AN: SO sorry for late updates I have way too many stories oh well there fun to make.**


	3. NOTE!

**Well Im sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter**

**But I think Im gonna drop this story**

**I cant remember the plot **

**and I don't think its really a good story**

**But If I still feel it then I might just go on HIATUS**

**FOR A VERY LONG TIME ON THIS STORY**

**SOWIE ^ ^"**


End file.
